


Yes, Probie.

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom!Tim, Hotel Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, McNozzo - Freeform, Sub!Tony, Unwarranted abuse of a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Tony, and a hotel room... A little mild bondage between our favorite boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Probie.

Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee sat in a hotel bar in... god only knows what city. They'd covered half the country with their newest case, trailing a serial killer through half a dozen states, and three times as many cities.

Glad to have the night off finally, they had made their way down to the hotel bar less than an hour ago, and Tim had quickly noticed something. Though Tony definitely noticed the ladies, it was some of the men that really held his attention. He didn't seem to have a set body type really, but they did all have one thing in common. All of them seemed to hold a subtle strength and power... and that made Tim think.

He'd wanted to be with Tony for quite a while now, but had believed the hype. He'd never made a move because he thought the other man was as straight as a ruler... at least when it came to relationships. He was quite glad to find out he'd been wrong.

He almost... almost... felt bad taking advantage of the situation. After all, while not drunk, Tony was most definitely relaxed. Tim leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Tony, are you gay?"

"Hmm? Bi. Why?" His eyes barely left his latest obsession, and he was nearly eye fucking the man.

"Tony, are you a sub?" And that got Tony's full attention, brilliant green eyes snapping to Tim's. He didn't say anything, just gave Tim an assessing look. Before his eyes, Tim's appearance changed. Gone was the shy, quiet, nerdy Timmy he was so familiar with. In his place stood a man of quiet, reserved, but so  _very_  dominant power. Tim leaned over and whispered in his ear again. "Tony, I want you to go up to the room, strip, and stand at the foot of the bed until I get there. Understood?"

Several emotions passed across his face before Tony dropped his eyes, nodded, and quickly left the bar. Tim smiled and paid the bar tab, then slipped into the gift shop to purchase a couple things.

He was practically bouncing during the elevator ride, and had to carefully school his features before stepping out. Walking quickly down the hall, he opened the door and had to hold back a smile. Time for a punishment already.

"Don't speak. The safe word is Casper. Understood?" Tony nodded, and Tim stalked over to him. Striking like a snake, he slapped Tony just hard enough to leave a mark for the night, but not enough to bruise. "I thought I told you to strip?"

Tony looked confused, until Tim pointedly glanced at the boxers he was still wearing. "Take them off and lay face down on the bed, face towards the wall."

He quickly complied, Tim momentarily catching sight of a very nice cock before it was smothered by the comforter. Tony was already hard as a rock. Smiling again, Tim slowly stripped as he stared down at Tony's beautiful form. With the exception of a few scars, his body was exquisite. He'd been hitting the gym regularly, lifting weights and jogging to try to build up the endurance in his lungs as much as possible after the plague incident. It showed.

Once he was also naked, Tim grabbed his belt and the bag from the gift shop before climbing onto the bed and settling between Tony's knees. "I'm sure you know that actions have consequences. You've already earned yourself a small punishment."

With that, he doubled up his belt and gave Tony a firm crack on the ass. The other man gave a small jump, and made a noise that Tim knew was anything but a pain sound. He quickly delivered nine more blows, carefully spreading them out so that both ass cheeks were rosy red. Tony let out soft little sounds with each stroke, clearly quite happy with the situation.

Who would have ever guessed that Anthony DiNizzo was a bit of a pain slut.

Pulling out the black silk tie he'd gotten in the gift shop, he pulled Tony's arms up to the small of his back and tied them securely. A shudder ran down Tony's back as Tim trailed a hand down his spine.

"So beautiful. Are you doing ok, Tony?" He nodded quickly. Tim smiled and ran his hand softly over one red ass cheek. Parting his cheeks even further, he ran a finger gently over the dusky bud, smiling again as Tony writhed underneath him.

"Shift onto your knees, but pull them up under you." It took him a moment, bound as he was, but he managed it with no problem. When Tim noticed Tony gasping a little bit, he directed him to widen his knees some, taking as much pressure as possible off of his diaphragm.

Quietly pouring some lube onto his fingers, he ran one finger around and around the slightly darker skin, making it glisten in the subdued light. Tony moaned and writhed beneath him, twitching deliciously. Tim slowly inserted one finger, holding back a shiver at how tight Tony was. He slowly started stretching the tight muscle, loving how Tony responded to each movement.

After several minutes, he pulled his finger out, added more lube, and started working in a second. Scissoring his fingers, stretching him gently, Tim leaned forward and sucked one of Tony's fingers into his mouth. The older man let out a choked moan at the feeling, practically melting into the bed.

Sitting back so that he could watch Tony's face, Tim bent his fingers just right and ran them over Tony's prostate. The man positively came unglued, making a noise that Tim had never heard before. While Tony was distracted, he started working in a third finger, again slowly working and stretching the muscle clenched so tightly around him.

When he pulled his fingers out, Tony made a small sobbing sound, pushing backward, trying to follow. "Calm down, Tony. It's ok. Are you ready?"

If the sob hadn't been indication enough, the frantic nodding certainly was. Tim positioned himself at Tony's entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, started pressing in. With one slow, steady push, he was buried deep and loving it.

Unable to resist, he kissed a gentle line up Tony's back, ending just under his ear. He nipped at Tony's earlobe before giving another command. As worked up as Tony already was, he knew it might be a hard task. "You don't come until I tell you to. Understand?"

He nodded frantically, making little noises in the back of his throat as Tim slowly worked in and out. Realizing he wasn't hitting Tony quite the way he wanted, Tim pulled him up by the shoulders, balancing their weight just right, and drove in hard. Tony made that indescribable sound again, eyes practically rolling back in his head.

Tim was pounding into him, hard and fast, knowing that Tony was right on the edge of losing it. Their breaths were coming in short, hard gasps, and Tim was actually a little worried, considering Tony's weakened lungs. Finally, he heard what he'd been waiting for. There was an extra catch in Tony's breathing, like he was fighting for control.

Reaching around with one hand, he palmed Tony's rock-hard cock and pumped in time with his movements. "Come for me, Tony. Come for me."

That was all it took. He started coming, load after load, spasming around Tim's cock and making the friction even better. Tim shot his load, coming so hard he nearly blacked out. Before he completely lost control, he collapsed down onto the bed, pulling Tony over onto his side, snuggled up against him.

When he could finally see something besides stars, Tim undid the tie from around Tony's wrists and pulled him back against him even tighter. Tony's breathing was still a bit heavier than it should be, but quickly calming down.

"Tony, you're ok, right? You're breathing ok? You're ok with what just happened?" Now that they were finished, Tim felt a little guilty, like he might have taken advantage.

Tony turned over in his arms, smiling softly. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm breathing ok... or at least I will be in a few minutes. And yes, I'm  _very_  ok with what just happened. If I'd known you had a Dom streak, I'd have been chasing you ages ago. I thought you were too... innocent... to ever give me quite what I needed. I've wanted you from day one, but knew I could never be in just a vanilla relationship. You know what I mean?"

Tim chuckled. "God, yes. I dated some in high school and college, despite what you may think. My first real 'relationship', though, was with Abby. Good god, the things she can do... I've never met anyone like her. If she didn't insist on sleeping in that damn coffin, I'd probably be married to her by now."

"The closest I've ever had to that was Jeanne, and we both know how that ended." He closed his eyes for a second, grinning when his stomach rumbled. "So, when we can both walk again, you're treating me to food, right? There's a Perkins just down the street."

"Sure, as long as you agree to a date Friday night." Suddenly, Tim turned pale and dropped his head down into the crook of Tony's neck. "Oh my god, Gibbs is gonna kill us."

"Huh?"

"Rule twelve. 'Never date a co-worker.'"

Tony chuckled before rolling over to the edge of the bed. "Nope. Rule eighteen trumps rule twelve. 'It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.' Get a move on, Probie. I want me some pancakes."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, reviews are a writer's crack... feed your local addict.


End file.
